Talk:Demigirl/@comment-24228593-20150820233841
Is there a particular way to find out if you idenity as a Demigirl? I have no problems with the term, and would be fine with being one. That being said, I don't want to just decide I am one without proper basis, and throw it around as if I am when It's very likely that I'm not. I'm a girl. I've never really thoought otherwise. I don't want to be a boy, or any other gender. I'm probably more feminine than I am musculine, and have never gone through any specific experiences where I have felt less a woman. So, really, by this point I've basically decided for myself I'm not a demigirl. However, I shall continue despite the fact that this has grown somewhat pointless by now! I wouldn't ''mind ''being called by a boy, I'm sure, though I have never been called such. I want to cross-dress, wear more musculine clothing (almost all my clothes are girly hand-me-downs) and try out being a boy for a day, though I'm not sure I'll actually ''feel ''it (Feel like a guy. And I therefore feel like an insult, but I'll just get past that...) Just to clarify, though it might be a little late, I'm a female, fourteen, and pansexual (maybe polysexual). I'm pretty indifferent about most things concerining sexuality and gender identity, while at the same time curious. I want to see for myself what I'm like and how I am by exploring, and to do so one of my many desires is to cross-dress, as said earlier, and have everyone I know (most people I know are open-minded. I grew up in a rather nice enviroment for this, I think) call me by male-pronouns. (This is getting long, in the annoying sense, but again, I'll be continuing. I apologise, though.) I'm not a boy, or any other gender or sex, I'm a girl. And yet, how much of one I'm not quite sure. I'm not exactly ''happy ''to be called a girl, at least, not excessively. I don't mind it, it's something I've grown up with; I bear little discomfort towards the label. And yet, when it's used as that, a label, strongly, I do feel uncomfortable and a little bothered. It could be my ideas on gender identity, and generally not liking stereotyping people because of their gender or orientation. I'm a girl, but when I feel like I'm being looked and judged as one, I'm not very happy. When my mum (who is accepting and nice) says things that talk about boys specifically that's something alone the lines of how "filthy" they can be, I feel extremely annoyed and out of place when someone agrees (though this doesn't actually have anything to do with being a demigirl, does it? Way off track here. I was never on track, if I'm honest.) So, to repeat what I keep repeatedly saying when it's most likely unnecessary, I don't want to be a boy and ultimately don't feel like one. But, I'm a girl, and yet I don't want to be tied to that, and I don't want to be a complete girl, if that makes any sense, which I feel it doesn't, unfortunately. I went on this semi-rant, semi-vent for nothing. *Sighs hopelessly* Well, if anyone has any words of advice or just words of any sort (the insult kind, I don't think I'd mind, just let me dig a hole and hide in it a while afterwards), I'd be happy to read it. Thanks for... reading, and possibly commenting (replying).